What Would Happen If We Did
by DriftingFlower
Summary: “Be good, Bella,” I reminded her, watching as the usual flash of frustration went through her eyes. This is an EdwardBella fic I've written, rated M for a reason. Read an' reveiw, of course.
1. Inking In The Lines

**A/N: Alright everyone, please enjoy this Edward/Bella fiction I've written. This is only chapter one, and yes, it's short. But it's what I could do.  
**  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or New Moon, or any stories for that matter. _

The time spent these past few months with Bella had been everything I could have asked for, everything I should have expected, dreamed of. But a part of me longed to have what every normal relationship had.

I longed to be with her fully, to allow her to kiss me when she got the inspiration, to ghost her hands along my arms and chest, with no restraints. Yet I always had them. I always kept a line between us, formed like a steel barrier I never let her break through, no matter what I saw in her eyes. This time was no different as I placed my hands on her arms, gently pushing her away from me.

"Be good, Bella," I reminded her, watching as the usual flash of frustration went through her eyes.

"I'm sorry Edward, I can't help it." She was sulking already, folding her arms protectively around herself, shielding herself from what she wanted most.

This game was beginning to drive me crazy, this touch and no touch game of ours. I had been practicing, trying one new thing at a time, trying with everything I had to build up enough strength to let her be free. To not have to constantly remind her not to touch, not to lean, not to breathe that way. It simply wasn't fair.

I looked down into her stubborn and sulking face and smiled slightly, despite myself. I was close, she just didn't know it. She thought it would all be the same, always. No, I refused to change her, I was sure of that. But that didn't mean I couldn't build up my own resistance. And I had.

Tonight had been surprisingly easier than the times before to let her trace her hands down my chest, as she leaned towards me and breathed softly on my face. I was fine as she brought her lips to mine, and even when she parted them and brushed her tongue against my bottom lip.

Still, I had pushed her away, reminding her like I always did. This was perfect. It seemed that something inside of me had changed. More then wanting the blood within her, I wanted something else. I wanted Bella and what she had to give me. If I truly admitted it to myself, I wanted the chance to see her body. Not only to look at it, but to touch it. I had waited long enough I was sure. And I knew that Bella herself would have no complaints; I was the one after all who had to keep her away.

I smiled slightly to myself as I thought of her reaction to what I had in store for her, getting a curious look from her otherwise sulky features.

"What are you smirking about Edward Cullen? You know it's not funny, having to constantly be pushed back from you."

My smirk turned into a smile then, and I knew she wouldn't stay mad at me for long. I leaned in and gently kissed her temple, bringing my hand up to cup her soft cheek. When I pulled back, I wasn't surprised to see her façade had faded, replaced with a smile of her own.

"Soon enough you will not have to wait." I'm sure she didn't believe me, I've said this numbers of times. Sure enough, she shook her head slightly, although she was still smiling.

"I have yet to see soon. I'm tired of the vampire version of soon," she reminded me.

A soft knock on her bedroom door shattered our sweet reality, and I quickly slipped into her closet. Doing such had become a custom to dealing with Charlie. Ever since he'd decided to take a leisurely stroll across her room to peek out her window directly into the tree I usually hid it. The closet was much safer. Plus it made me feel slightly human, which was a plus. I listened as Bella and her father chatted softly, Charlie murmuring something about getting some good sleep.

Like it mattered, Saturday was tomorrow.

Ah, a Saturday, Charlie's favorite day for fishing. Maybe sooner was in deed better than later for testing my theory of strength. I knew however it would not be a test, I was sure of myself. I would never hurt Bella, her fragile existence was all that mattered in mine. I was ready, I was sure of this now.

I smiled to myself in the darkness of the closet as I thought again of her reaction to what I had in store for her when she awoke tomorrow, and the smile did not leave my face as Charlie left and I slid out of the closet to lay next to her as she drifted off to sleep.

_A/N: 'kay, there we have it. Reveiws are welcome to see if I should consider continuing, or leaving off here as it is. Don't go easy on me. Thanks guys. -_


	2. The Acting Of A Soul

**A/N: Here's chapter two everyone. I just got finished with it moments ago. I just wanted to write this because I could NOT find any Bella/Edward fiction that came even close to making me happy on so I figured I might as well try for myself. Only one more chapter to go everyone. Enjoy!**

**As a side note, Charlie is more protective of Bella after New Moon, most likely because of her constant disregard for safety. That's probably the closest thing to a spoiler I'll get. Read on**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or New Moon, or any stories for that matter._

As the sun rose over the horizon with the distant clouds that would probably overthrow it within the hour, Bella woke up. This was what she had started to do, despite my complaints. She insisted that she wanted to spend any minute she could with me. I suppose I shouldn't complain. She stirred, turning over to face me. I watched her face as she awoke, her features coming to life with the glow that I loved.

"Mm, morning already?" she murmured to me. I smiled lazily at her and nodded, studying her face. I sat up and slid to the end of the bed, getting up and heading for her bedroom door.

"Where are you going Edward?" Bella complained from behind me.

"I'll be back, just wake up and get dressed," I said softly, slipping out and into the hallway. I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen, making sure Charlie had in fact left for his day of fishing. Smiling to myself as I was greeted with an empty house, I grabbed a glass of juice for Bella as an afterthought, and made my way back up the stairs.

I moved slowly to her door and peeked in, surprising myself with a very beautiful sight. I stayed where I was, merely watching. She'd be much too embarrassed if I walked in now.

Bella could not possibly be more perfect. I watched her, almost feeling guilty and she slipped on her shirt and jeans, mesmerized. When she was done, I casually pushed the door open and held out the juice for her, smiling slightly impishly.

"Oh, thanks," she said cheerfully, taking the glass form my hands but cocking an eyebrow at my smile.

"What?" I said innocently, stepping closer to her and wrapping my arms around her waist. "Something wrong Bella?"

She blinked a couple of times at me, but not seeming to think of anything to say, she merely sipped her juice and leaned her head against my shoulder. I'm not sure how long we stood like that, but eventually Bella removed her head from my shoulder in favor of setting her glass of juice down on the end table. She sighed and sat down at the edge of her bed, and I joined her.

"So," she began, "What do you think we should do today?"

I cocked my head slightly at her, considering her question. Besides what my main plan was, I supposed that we must also do _something _else. Or maybe I could do both at once. That idea made me smile, and I looked down at her thoughtfully.

"Would you like to go back to the meadow with me?"

Her eyes widened slightly, the meadow was something we really just didn't discuss since our first venture there together. It had been, after all, quite an interesting experience. That was the reason we never went back, and the reason I was taking her there today. I knew she loved it there.

"Well? I think it would be something nice to do. Unless, of course, you'd rather spend the day in Charlie's house?" I prompted.

She seemed to make up her mind then, and she shook her head quickly, a smile already forming on her slightly worried expression.

"Oh no, I'd much rather go to the meadow," she assured me, already hopping up from her bed and making her way down the hall.

Pleased, I joined her, the both of us walking out the front door, after Bella wrote a note to Charlie just in case he got back before we did. Which might have been possible. Outside would make it easier to be near her, since I wouldn't only be surrounded by her essence. Despite myself, I was becoming nervous. I didn't actually know for a fact that I would be able to handle this. Along with the obvious issue of my thirst for blood, I'd never done anything like this before. Trying to keep my face masked in cheerfulness, Bella and I got into my car.

The drive there was what was to be expected. Bella being antsy by my driving method, and me, trying to do my best to ignore her, but slowing down about 10mph in any case.

"We'll get there faster this way," I tried, glancing at her sulky face.

She humphed, but made no more arguments on the case. She wouldn't be happy about my wish to run to the meadow instead of hike, then either.

**OOO**

"Aw, Edward, did we _have _to run here?" Bella complained to me, her face paler than her usual. She plopped down in the middle of the meadow, looking sick for only a matter of moments before looking content. She sighed and stretched out, letting the slight breeze pick up the scent of the flowers and blow it over her. Beautiful.

I must have showed some of my worship on my face, because she gave me a curious look and instantly became nervous, sitting up and looking down at herself.

"Is something on me?" she questioned, glancing back up at my face.

I laughed, making her blush, and gently sat next to her. "No Bella, I was merely watching the beauty before me."

She blushed deeper, looking embarrassed and pushing my arm. "Oh shush Edward Cullen. _You're _the one who leaks with beauty."

Ah, another one of our overly talked about subjects. Choosing to ignore her comment, I lay back on the grass, closing my eyes as a passing cloud let the sun through. Bella made a soft 'oh' sound, and I knew she was looking at the sparkling pattern the sun was leaving on my skin. She didn't get to see it much, so I merely smiled and stayed put. Her warm fingers on my arm made me sigh in contentment. No doubt she was checking like she always did to feel the warmth of the sun that was never there.

She traced her fingertips along my arm and up to my neck, making me shiver slightly. I could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke,

"What, does that tickle?"

"No," I answered her, opening my eyes and staring into hers. "You're just very warm."

She smiled again, and continued her lazy tracing of various parts of my arms and neck. Suddenly looking curious, she pulled her hand away and pursed her lips together. "Does.." She seemed to be trying to find the right words, "does it look the same everywhere?"

She spoke very quietly, almost shyly, and I was a little surprised. I sat up and cocked my head at her, flashing a quick smile before I pulled my shirt up over my head and set it beside me.

"What do you think?" I questioned her, as I lay back down again, watching her.

Her mouth opened slightly in surprise, and she tentatively reached out her hand to trace her fingers along my chest. I was sure she was surprised I'd let her do this, this sort of activity would be one usually on the other side of the barrier, where she was not allowed to go. As her fingers moved downwards and brushed against my stomach, I hissed slightly, my muscles quivering. Bella stopped instantly, assuming she'd done something wrong, or gone too far.

I opened my eyes to look at her again. Her expression was worried, and she looked ready to move away from me. I smiled softly at her and reached out to take her hand, gently leading it back to my stomach.

"You're allowed to touch, Bella. No more rules."

If possible, she looked even more surprised, and she automatically opened her mouth with a million things to say.

"But, I thought I couldn't? I mean, won't you…? Are you sure it's okay?"

I didn't expect her constant rambling to stop, so instead of waiting for her to finish her never-ending sentence, I sat up and gently kissed her, silencing her instantly. She did not, however, stay quiet when I very slowly brushed my tongue out to touch her lips. This had been the very act I had denied her of countless times. She gasped ever so slightly, but I did not move. I waited.

As we sat that way, her expression became confused, then turned slightly nervous as she moved her tongue out to ever so slightly brush it against mine. I had not been expecting the reaction it would cause. I exhaled into her mouth, closing my eyes and kissing her back as I felt my entire body tingle. This would not be so bad after all. Now came the next part I knew would be difficult, but I refused to deny of her.

**A/N: Well, good, bad? I know, I'm mean to leave you guys hanging, but I really wanna make this 3 chapters, so I must leave off here. One more to go. After I get a couple of more reviews first of course. Please tell me anything you have problems with in this chapter, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Well, one more chapter to go! Thanks for reading you guys.**


	3. I know, not another Authors Note

**Hiya you guys! I know, I'm sorry for the authors note. I hate them too. You're like, 'omg story update!', then you realize it's just the author rambling.**

**I have good things to ramble about though. At least I think so. **

I love you guys! Seriously. You make me feel so happy with all the love. I'm extremely surprised that I got ANY attention for this, let alone good attention. I'm trying my best to write a good story for you all, and I apologize that my chapters are so very short.

My LAST chapter, I will try to make as long as possible. And yes, it will be a lemon. Wish me luck. x.x I'll try to update soon. How about if I say I'll have the update within 4 days? Is that good enough? XD

I love you all! -throws love- Your reveiws make me simply beam.

Thanks for reading this annoying addition,  
Alexa


	4. What Comes Of Love

**A/N: **HERE IT IS. Here is the story guys. The last chapter. I'm very proud of it. :3  
**And you guys, the last part is from Bella's point of view.  
**  
**Warning: **There is a lemon in this, although it IS overly romantic and not too graphic.

Bella seemed unbelievably nervous and relieved at the same time. She latched on to me, almost overwhelmingly desperate for my touch. I let her explore my mouth, very careful so as not to hurt her. Our tongues gently danced, and it was the most incredible thing I'd ever felt. Bella moved her hands from around my neck and moved them to the base of my shirt. She ran her hands up my back, under my shirt; even a little roughly.

No, _that _was the best thing I'd ever felt.

She climbed into my lap, and I had to break our kiss to laugh softly at her.

"Why are you laughing?"  
She looked irritated, which really only made her look cute.

"I'm sorry Bella, love. But aren't we a little excited?"

I gestured to her in my lap.

"Yes, we are," she stated simply, grabbing onto my back and rocking into my lap. I felt my eyes widen, and Bella smiled smugly when I couldn't help a small noise from escaping. "Is that such a bad thing?" she added, loosely draping her arms around my neck.

"Mm, maybe not."

"Then stop commenting on it and go back to what you were doing Edward," she scolded me.  
I figured I'd better listen.

My heart thumping,(or it would have been, had I been living) I managed a smirk, trying to gain back the upperhand on the situation. Bella had surprised me, but who was the vampire here? Keeping my hands steady, I brought them down her beautiful thighs, running then up until I reached the base of her shirt. She got nervous then, and really, I couldn't blame her. Gently sliding under the rim of her shirt, I grazed my fingertips along her stomach, making her shiver.

"I want to see you."

At my request, she gained a little courage, bringing her hands down to join mine. Her hands were so soft and small, reminding me that what I was doing was reckless. It was so easy, too easy, to hurt her. So many things could go wrong. At the look on my face, she withdrew her hands, misplacing my concern for reluctance. I sighed, giving up and simply giving in. I could do this without hurting her, I knew I could. She was my flower, my love. I was going to take care of her.

Her face still troubled, Bella just sat there, looking as if she was about to say something. Before the moment could be broken again by either of us, I made my decision quickly. I gripped the bottom of her shirt and tugged, her arms moving up over her head as I slipped it off. I knew she would become embarrassed immediatly, so I kept my eyes trained to hers, and did not look; at least not yet. She began to fidget, and I leaned in slowly, so very slowly, until our bodies were almost touching. She inhaled deeply, relaxing as I gently layed her down before me, keeping my lips inches from hers.

I could feel her heart wildy beating, despite the fact that she seemed relaxed. I brushed our lips across each other, feeling the soft velvet of hers and wondering what mine must feel like. I couldn't help wondering if they felt like that of a corpses. Brushing it aside, I pressed our mouths together, her parted lips warm on mine as she kissed me back. I relaxed now as well, allowing my body to touch hers for the first time, skin to skin.

It was then that I lost myself. If she gasped or if I did, or if it was the both of us I don't remember. And really, it doesn't matter. She was so warm against me, and I was surrounded by it. I pulled my lips away from hers, sliding myself down to her neck. I heard a soft exhale from Bella's mouth as she forced herself to stay calm. I leaned in and smelled the scent of her, a soft moan escaping my throat. Bella shivered, either from my sound or from her own fear. Her hands clutched at my back, her fingers gripping me tensely. But oh gods did she smell good, and she was so close to me. I wanted to taste her. No, not in the sick bloodsucker vampire sort of way.(alright, very slightly so.)

But I wanted to see what her skin tasted like, to learn every part of the beautiful creature that she was. I kissed her neck, barely brushing my lips against her soft skin.

All of our games, all of the fights and pointless words between us led up to this moment together. This meadow and our closeness. To be able to touch my lips to her throat without concern, and sense her pulse beating through my lips.

My gentle, sweet, soft Bella. Oh I wanted this so much now. More than I could understand myself. I kissed her where I felt her pulse again, opening my mouth and allowing myself to taste her skin. Bella visibly quivered this time, and I shushed her, bringing my hand to trace softly at the other side of her neck to calm her. I started by leaving a trail of kisses along her neck, then I went over them again with my tongue. I could not believe we had come to this point. Had I not been basically been made of stone, I myself would be shaking in the way she was in this moment. Her sigh allowed me to know she was calm now, and my hand that I had been using to stroke her neck now gripped it every so slightly, holding her neck out for me to explore. I was careful of my teeth, only grazing them across her skin. The last thing I wanted was for some mishap to happen, to have this entire ritual end terribly.

Her hands no longer idle, Bella used them to explore my back, tracing my spine and squeezing slightly anytime I found a sensitive spot. When I was done, I placed one last kiss to her throat and moved down to her collar bone. Each new part of her tasted and felt better than the last had. Her stomach and hips I must admit, were especially fun, because of the fact that she was ticklish.

I was becoming impatient with soft kisses and small intakes or breath. I hoped she would allow me to continue as she had first seemed to. Knowing Bella, she would be eager. I sat up, bringing her with me and continued to lean back, letting her body mold to mine as I let her lay on me. I traced her arms arms, taking in every part of her as the sun sent it's warm rays across her.

**OOO**

Let's pull each other near and drown out all that exists except one another. Let's bring the other one in and never let them go from our embrace. Your warmth excites me and we tumble together, a mass of tangled limbs and panting breath. We're overwhelmed, as I knew we would be. We can barely manage kisses and soft tongues, let alone our own hands. I'm writhing, I know I must be, but you don't seem to mind. Your weight and your smell and your presence are intoxicating, and I never want you to stop what you're doing to me. Don't ever stop.

I gasp, your rough hands everywhere at once, touching me in ways I never have been touched before. The ways I always hoped you would touch me. I can see the want in your eyes, and I know that mine must look the same. I'm arching into you, longing to have more of you on me, to feel more of your skin than what I can right now, to have you closer than anyone ever has been.

It will be soon, we're naked, sweating, a heap in the blankets. We've rolled around and we seem to have decided in unspoken agreement that you are going to be on top. I'm shivering, wanting you more than I could ever have expected. I can't tell if you know what you're doing or not, but I like it, and I hope my soft breathes and quiet moans are telling you so. I feel you, you press down, into me, joining us. Now we both gasp, you from the intense feeling, and I from the surprising pain. I grip you, trying to ride it out and not break the moment we had been creating.

I know that you see I'm hurting, and you don't move, leaning in, soft kisses gracing my cheeks. I feel the pain already leaving, and I know that you could never have done anything better than understand me in the way that you do. Without either of us knowing exactly how, we move, our bodies dancing together in their sweet caress. You hold onto me, and my fingers find their way to your back, gripping you through each wave of love we create. The feeling comes more, my limbs tingling as I feel your hot breath on my face, feel the bed giving slightly under us. It will be soon, and I never want it to end. You whisper my name and rest your lips to my ear, almost as if you were holding me.

We spasm together, my fingers indenting themselves into your skin as you clench your fists in the sheets. I cry out, and you stay quiet, as I knew you would. As we both try to regain our breath I smile up at you, looking into your eyes and into your soul. I know that we were created for each other, and that this moment I would always cherish. You smell good, and I nuzzle into you and sigh, falling asleep and letting you take care of the rest.

**A/N: Well, there we have it. FINALLY, right? Sorry if you guys don't like it. And I'm so sorry it took me so long. I love you guys.**


	5. ONLY A QUICK AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys, THANK YOU.

You guys are just so wonderful to comment me and give me what you took from the story.

I do have one thing to say though, regarding my ending.

I had sort of an impulse to write the ending of the fiction in a different style from the rest, and that includes point of view.

I also noted a time change with the **OOO** that I placed, but I didn't exactly say what that meant.

So that's my fault.

The ending is further ahead. It's what anyone wants it to be. At Bella's, days later, in the meadow, whatever they wish. The bedroom is merely where I was inspired to place them. I love you all!

Thank you again,  
Alexa, your blushing author.

Oh and P.S. You guys, message me or review with anything that you want me to write. I'll do requests, since I don't have much inspiration to write myself.


End file.
